Le Temps de l'Hiver
by KingSalem
Summary: Elle court. Ils sont derrière elle. Prêts à la tuer. Alors elle fuit, aussi fort qu'elle peut. Ils sont morts - tous ceux qu'elle a aimé. Le Lord Noir les a assassinés, torturés, chassés. Le Mal a triomphé, et elle doute qu'il reste encore un peu de bien dans ce monde décadent. Elle, qui se croyait seule, va découvrir qu'au coeur de l'hiver peuvent naître les plus grands espoirs.
1. I La fuite

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je déclame avant toutes choses que l'univers appartient à JKR._

 _Tout d'abord bienvenue sur Le Temps de l'Hiver. J'espère tout d'abord que vous apprécierez cette histoire. J'aime beaucoup l'univers d'Harry Potter, et notamment les personnages féminins forts dont le livre fourmille. J'ai pas mal d'idées qui me sont venues à sa (re)lecture, et j'ai donc décidé d'écrire plusieurs nouvelles à ce propos. Je débute, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, de vos critiques ou de vos avis ! Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir._

 _Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !_

* * *

La jeune femme courait à en perdre haleine. Un flash de lumière rouge scintilla dans sa direction, et dans un bruit assourdissant, sembla percuter un mur invisible avant de se dissoudre dans l'air dans un crépitement qui fit hérisser ses cheveux poisseux de sueur. Mais pas une seconde elle ne pensa à s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, même si ses poumons brûlaient comme des braises, et que sa gorge sèche était proche de se rompre comme du vieux parchemin. Elle n'avait même plus la force d'écarter les branches sur son passage qui la cinglaient cruellement, figeant dans la chair de son visage des écorchures, accrochant son blouson et subtilisant quelques morceaux de tissu.

Un dénivela la fit trébucher, et elle roula dans un bruissement de feuilles mortes. En d'autres temps, en d'autres lieux, en d'autres époques, elle aurait arrêté son attention sur la beauté de l'automne qui débutait : les troncs perdaient peu à peu leur feuillage, qui se colorait de rouge et de jaune comme si ils flambaient de l'intérieur, tandis que le vent frais des journées humides annonçaient la fin de l'été comme un baiser doux. « **La voilà !** » entendit-elle, et elle tourna sur elle-même pour se camoufler dans les herbes hautes, près d'un buisson d'épineux. Elle s'y glissa avec rapidité, ignorant ses doigts qui se piquaient aux épines comme sur des aiguilles. Elle rampa longtemps dans la boue et la verdure flétrie. Les cris derrière elle s'étaient évanouis, mais elle restait méfiante. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils la suivaient. Ils n'abandonneraient pas.

Pas avant qu'elle ne soit _morte_.

« **Par Merlin** » chuchota t-elle, murmure coulant entre ses lèvres, écho des larmes qui voulaient se répandre de ses yeux brillant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se recroqueviller sur elle-même, au milieu des taillis de mûres sauvages, et pleurer pour se décharger de tout le chagrin et de la peur qu'elle avait accumulé. Et ce même si elle le désirait si fort qu'elle avait le coeur au bord des lèvres. Elle chassa les souvenirs, refusa les deuils multiples qu'elle portait sur ses frêles épaules. Elle nia les années qui avaient passé, dédaigna l'âge qu'elle avait à présent, et qui signifiait tant : dix huit ans. Une année si longue, et si éprouvante. _Non, je n'ai pas le droit d'y penser, ou je ne trouverai plus le courage_ , se morigéna t-elle, et dans un souffle, elle poussa sur ses bras pour se redresser. Cette partie de la forêt sentait les sous-bois brumeux et humides, et la terre était devenu foncée, un humus riche et puissant. Elle n'entendait toujours pas les voix revenir. Alors elle s'autorisa à s'asseoir sur un rocher, à repousser ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste agacé, et à réfléchir. Par réflexe, elle se mit à se parler à elle-même, et si elle s'en rendit compte, elle n'en eu pas peur. _Plus_ peur. Elle avait appris à accepter cette démence née de ses afflictions. Elle les avait tous perdus, après tout - ses meilleurs amis, ses proches, ses protecteurs comme ses protégés. Combien étaient encore en vie ? « **Réfléchis. Ils auraient cru en toi, en tes capacités à te sortir de cette situation.** » Entendre une voix, même la sienne, même de simples chuchotements, la réconfortait. Elle s'imaginait parfois que le timbre de l'élocution qu'elle percevait était masculine, calquant tel ou tel souvenir, tel ou tel visage, sur des folies imaginaires. « **Les Rafleurs ont sûrement cerné la partie haute de la forêt. Ils m'y ont vu. Mais ils ne la connaissent pas aussi bien que moi.** » Elle n'avait plus le pouvoir de transplaner - les disciples du Lord Noir avaient mis la main sur un sort capable d'englober un périmètre et d'y empêcher la téléportation magique. Heureusement, si certains autres sorts ne pouvaient être lancés à cause de l'artefact, elle avait réussi à le tromper et à former un Bouclier autour d'elle. Sans cela, elle serait morte - rien qu'à songer aux flashs rouges et verts qui avaient ricoché sur son enchantement, elle eut un frisson de terreur pure. Mais les Rafleurs ignoraient une chose : elle était souvent venue ici. Avec ses parents. Ses chers moldus de parents. Penser à eux aussi était douloureux - ils avaient été les premiers à mourir, dans la lutte de Voldemort contre ses adversaires. Elle secoua la tête, et se leva pour admirer le paysage. Son regard acéré scruta les détails du bois qu'elle avait connu. « **Trois chemins. L'un menant au village de mes parents. Hors de question. Ils doivent m'y attendre. Un autre montant dans les collines, mais cela m'exposera trop à leurs regards. Dernière proposition : descendre la rivière jusqu'aux vieux talus et grottes. Possibilité d'animaux sauvages, et de laisser des empreintes visibles.** » Les autres sentes étaient connues des visiteurs, trop visibles, trop évidentes pour les Rafleurs. Elle se dirigea donc vers la petite rivière de son enfance ; le cours d'eau s'était agrandi sûrement à cause de crues hivernales, mais elle savait où un gué permettrait de traverser. L'eau était glacée, et elle regretta de ne pouvoir imperméabiliser son jean et son blouson grâce à sa magie. Mais le moindre signe magique les alerterait. Même son bouclier avait été désactivé - ou plutôt, elle ne l'avait pas renouvelé, en se dirigeant vers la rivière. Peut-être passerait-elle ainsi inaperçu.

La berge était pleine de petits cailloux qui crissèrent sous ses baskets usées. La bise automnale n'était d'aucune pitié : sur ses vêtements humides, elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la geler sur place. Le terrain était accidenté, et elle mit longtemps à retrouver la piste des talus. Elle avait également peur de tomber sur un Mage Noir ou un Rafleur, au détour d'une coudée. Son ventre ne la laissait pas tranquille - l'angoisse le tordait dans tous les sens, et elle avait la nausée. Quand elle aperçut le flanc de falaise, indiquant qu'elle n'était plus très loin de l'endroit qu'elle cherchait, sa douleur et sa peur s'allégèrent un peu. La jeune femme fit un détour pour ne pas se faire voir aux abords des grottes truffant l'escarpement de granit, et ce qui l'intéressait n'était pas dans ces abris de roche, mais derrière. Elle fut soulagée, à un point infini, de retrouver la vieille cabane de pêcheur où son père l'emmenait étant petite. C'était un endroit profond de la forêt, bordé de clairière où la visibilité était parfaite. Le petit lac était infesté de poissons sauvages et de grenouilles, qui coassèrent en la voyant passer. Elle se précipita dans la cabane de planches vermoulues, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle craignit d'être surprise - dans sa course, en ouvrant la porte, en la refermant, en s'allongeant sur le vieux lit au rembourrage moisi. Mais il n'y avait personne. Personne sauf elle.

Alors, elle lança son sort d'Invisibilité. Il hurlerait aux Rafleurs des environs qu'il y avait un sorcier, mais elle s'en fichait : elle avait trafiqué le sort pour qu'il puisse la rendre invisible aux yeux et aux autres sortilèges. Elle le gardait en réserve pour cet endroit - un abri sûr, avec de l'eau proche et des réserves de nourriture. La forêt n'avait pas été un endroit certain. Une fois les sortilèges d'abri mis en place, elle s'assit au bord du lit qui grinça, et ne ressentit pas la sensation qu'elle attendait. Elle avait cru qu'elle ressentirait un soulagement plus grand, comme si un objectif pouvait débloquer sa respiration sifflante ou son crâne douloureux de chercher des solutions qui ne venaient pas. « **Comment puis-je seulement me battre contre eux, quand vous n'êtes plus là ?** » soupira t-elle d'une voix suraigüe, en laissant enfin les larmes rouler. Reniflant, elle laissa enfin les pensées insidieuses refaire surface, comme des cadavres dans une eau peu profonde.

Harry, mort lors de sa confrontation avec Lord Voldemort.

Neville, torturé jusqu'à la fin, dans les geôles du manoir Malfoy, pour avoir choisi le camp de ses parents.

Ron, disparu lors d'une explosion visant à renverser un point stratégique des Mages Noirs. Lui, et les autres Weasley, et McGonagall, et Sirius. L'Ordre du phénix brisé.

Lupin. Tonks. Dumbledore. _Disparus_ , dans la nature, pour ce qu'elle en savait.

Elle ne savait pas où étaient les autres. Elle en avait vu beaucoup se faire emporter, quand elle était prisonnière du manoir Malfoy. C'était grâce à Ron et à Fred Weasley qu'elle avait pu s'enfuir, elle et Fleur. Elles s'étaient enfui sur les pavés humides de pluie, et derrière elle, la fin du monde se déroulait. Elles avaient entendu Hagrid rugir, et avaient espérés chacune qu'il avait réussi à sortir de sa prison aux barreaux de plomb. Elles avaient été séparées quand Drago s'était mis à les poursuivre, accompagné d'autres anciens Serpentard. Elle avait vu Ron et Fred disparaître eux aussi, dans une rue. Elle avait appris sa mort deux jours plus tard dans un journal traînant au sol, alors qu'elle se cachait dans de vieux égouts effondrés de Londres. Elle n'avait plus personne à qui parler, nulle part où aller. Et alors étaient arrivés les Rafleurs - pour récupérer les chers esclaves du Lord Noir. Elle n'aurait su dire si Fleur avait été retrouvée avant elle - si elle avait été la première sur la liste, et qu'ils étaient après elle, ce devait être le cas.

Elle frissonna, puis dans des gestes presque trop normaux pour cette situation, elle mit une vieille bouilloire à chauffer, avec de l'eau qu'elle tira du lac : une partie de la cabane était sur pilotis, permettant à un seau de descendre dans ses profondeurs fraîches afin d'alimenter une tonnelle de bois. Le thé avait été réduit en une pulpe pleine de vers. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas, retira les insectes et récupéra un peu des feuilles émiettées, puis fit chauffer une conserve périmée. Elle n'avait pas mangé à sa faim depuis des semaines, grappillant dans les poubelles quand elle était en ville, se nourrissant de baies et de racines en forêt. Des raviolis, même périmés, semblaient le summum du luxe en cet instant, et les sentir chauffer dans le plat sur le réchaud lui mit tant l'eau à la bouche qu'elle les dévora avant qu'ils fussent totalement chauds. Elle but trois tasses d'eau fraîche, puis deux tasses de thé au goût amer. Elle se sentait lasse, particulièrement vieillie. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, en priant les dieux sorciers que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Elle avait abandonné l'idée que ses prières soient exaucées, mais elle continuait à le faire, par réflexe, pour s'accrocher à un semblant d'organisation, pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Le sommeil la cueillit, enroulée dans une couverture rongée aux mites, le visage creusé de rides.

Un bruit la réveilla. Durant toutes ces nuits de vigilance, elle avait appris à ne dormir que sur une seule oreille. Malgré son épuisement, qui la poussait de façon malsaine à se rendormir, susurrant que si c'était bel et bien un ennemi, peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'endormir à jamais, elle se redressa, se glissa entre le lit et la table de chevet, aussi doucement que possible. Elle se roula en boule pour ne pas être vue, et sa baguette dans une main, elle se prépara à tuer.

Elle avait appris avec beaucoup de tristesse qu'il n'y avait parfois aucun autre moyen de sauver sa vie que d'en prendre une autre. Elle avait délaissé le remord, ou peut-être que les Mages Noirs avaient réduits son humanité aux strict minimum, aux besoins vitaux, faisant d'elle une bête traquée, vulgaire, une mascarade d'humanité. Avec un frisson glacé, elle entendit la porte de la cabane grincer - comment avait-on fait pour entrer ?! Elle réfléchissait à toute allure : ses sorts étaient-ils encore actifs ? La personne l'avait-elle vue ? Ou connaissait-elle cette cabane ? Est-ce que cela aurait permis de passer outre l'invisibilité et les défenses ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Les pas se rapprochèrent, contournant la table et les chaises usées par le temps. Quand elle sentit l'intrus s'approcher encore, elle bondit comme un diable dans sa boîte, baguette tendue, et hurla : « **Confringo !** »

Un flash aveuglant jaillit de sa baguette. A son grand désespoir, il ricocha sur un mur invisible, un sort de Bouclier de toute évidence ; elle se maudit de ne pas avoir imaginé que l'intrus était capable de se munir de protections lui aussi. Sa bêtise allait la faire tuer. Elle prépara pourtant un autre sortilège, et elle réussit à formuler : « **Unpro-** » dans l'idée de dissoudre l'abri invisible de la personne, mais la légère brume magique scintillante de son sort dissout se dissipa. Et une voix l'arrêta.

« **Hermione ?** »

Ses lèvres prirent la forme d'un rictus. Puis elle éclata d'un rire fou, prête à s'arracher les cheveux. Les Mages Noirs - ça ne pouvait qu'être un tour cruel. Elle secoua la tête, sans réaliser qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Son bras ballait près de son corps, et elle se mit à sangloter. « **Tu es mort. Cela ne se peut - je t'ai vu mourir.** » Elle était toujours prête à le tuer - certaine que ce n'était qu'une farce diabolique pour la faire baisser les bras. Mais c'était trop tard - il était sur elle, près d'elle, elle sentait son odeur sauvage, forte et familière. Deux bras maladroits la pressèrent contre un torse masculin, et elle s'y accrocha comme à une bouée. Son souffle était chaud. « **Je te croyais morte, moi aussi.** »

Et Sirius la serra un peu plus fort.


	2. II Animagus

Hermione se sentait prête à défaillir. Son coeur battait la chamade, parce qu'elle sentait l'odeur de chien mouillé , de sauvagerie, et, il fallait l'avouer, de saleté de Sirius. Son souffle chaud, la tiédeur de son corps, tout cela avait quelque chose d'extrêmement rassurant. Elle n'avait pas serré quelqu'un contre elle depuis des mois. Mais elle ne devait pas perdre ses objectifs de vue, et surtout ne pas se focaliser sur le passé. Après ce qui lui parut encore trop peu de temps à son goût, elle se recula de deux pas pour observer le visage livide aux traits émaciés du sorcier. Il eut un sourire penaud, comme si il s'excusait - de quoi ? de n'avoir pas été là depuis tout ce temps ? de ne pas l'avoir trouvée avant ? qu'elle l'ait cru mort ? « **Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ?** » Elle le revoyait encore, allongé sur le sol sans vie. L'instant était gravé comme au fer rouge dans son cerveau : l'Ordre qui avait pénétré le manoir ; Kingsley, Rémus et Sirius lançant des sortilèges sur tout ce qui portait le noir avec un masque d'argent ; les Mages Noirs lançant des flashs verts létaux. L'endroit avait très rapidement été plein d'une brule magique due aux sortilèges qui s'entrechoquaient les uns les autres en s'annulant. Hermione avait vu Sirius tomber au sol, pâle et rigide, déjà mort, un Avada Kedavra ayant heurté son épaule. Il n'était déjà plus qu'un cadavre avant qu'il ne touche le sol. « **Hermione ? Hermione, calme-toi** » supplia le sorcier, et Hermione réalisa qu'elle tremblait, qu'elle s'était éloigné. Elle ne croyait plus que ce soit réellement Sirius - son coeur en était pourtant certain, mais peut-être n'était-ce que parce qu'elle désirait que ce soit vrai. Son bras ballant leva sa baguette alors que ses traits se convulsaient dans une mimique soupçonneuse. « **Tu étais allongé. Ils ont ri, ils se sont amusés sur ton cadavre. Ils l'ont torturé - si tant est que l'on peut torturer un cadavre. Tu étais mort, immobile et les yeux vitreux.** » Sa voix était glaciale, inhumaine. On l'avait fait passer devant les morts de l'Ordre, à la manière d'une punition. Elle avait vu leurs regards éteints, leurs mains crispées, leurs visages emplis de terreur et de douleur. Elle se souvenait d'avoir prié pour mourir, elle aussi, plutôt que de voir ses amis mourir pour essayer de la libérer. « **Tu n'es pas Sirius.** » Elle avait la voix pleine de trémolos ; elle n'allait pas tarder à pleurer de nouveau. Elle inspira, profondément - qui que ce soit, en face d'elle, elle ne montrerait plus ses émotions.

« **Je vois. Je comprend. Baisses ta baguette. Regarde, c'est moi. Je vais te le prouver.** » Sa voix aux accents traînants, au ton grave et mélodieux, son regard noir brillant, ses dents aux canines vaguement pointues, tout était une mascarade parfaite. Hermione ne bougea pas, à quelques pas de cet inconnu aux allures de Sirius, la baguette toujours pointé sur lui. Il soupira doucement, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il se transforma - son corps se modifiait sous ses yeux ébahis, se couvrait de poils noirs, tandis que dans un léger bruit écoeurant, les os se ressoudaient différemment. Alors, elle se jeta à genoux pour serrer le chien noir qui n'était autre que Sirius. « **Oh, Sirius** » gémit-elle, en caressant le pelage plein de poils. Sirius s'éloigna, reprit forme humaine, et Hermione se souvint qu'il était humain - qu'il devait avoir faim, avoir soif, qu'il devait être fatigué. Et qu'il était entré sans qu'elle sache comment. « **Je vais réchauffer un peu de nourriture. Sers-toi à boire, c'est dans la tonnelle.** » Elle alluma le réchaud, et la chaleur soudaine lui fit réaliser que la cabane était froide - l'automne, au-dehors, laissait entrer des tentacules froids des pluies de saison dans son abri. Il faisait humide, mais cela n'empêcha pas Sirius de s'asseoir par terre sur un vieux tapis élimé, et de retirer ses chaussures pleines de boues pour nettoyer ses pieds. Hermione lui servit le plus rapidement possible une assiette de haricots brûlants, ainsi qu'une tasse de café dissoluble : elle venait de retrouver une vieille boîte de café en poudre, et une autre bouilloire était en train de chauffer, pour en préparer de plus grandes quantités. Sirius dévora, et il lui sembla qu'il faisait écho à son elle d'hier. Il avala le café en se brûlant, en réclama une seconde tasse. Hermione s'assit près de lui pour pouvoir parler plus commodément. « **Comment as-tu pu entrer ? J'ai formé des sortilèges autour de cette cabane. Hormis moi-même, personne n'aurait dû pouvoir la voir ou même y pénétrer.** » Sirius essuya sa bouche graisseuse, et fit un petit sourire en coin, qui rappela si vivement Harry quand il était fier que cela lui creva une seconde le coeur. « **Harry m'avait parlé de cette cabane. Tu étais au courant, non ?** » Devant l'air perplexe d'Hermione, il inspira et se lança dans son explication comme si la raconter était douloureuse - la simple mention de Harry lui brisait de toute évidence le coeur. « **L'Ordre connaissait l'existence de cette cabane. Un endroit reclus, isolé, et certains membres avaient l'autorisation pour s'en servir comme d'abri si besoin était. Dumbledore nous l'avait conseillé** » déclara t-il, comme si il désirait se dédouaner. Hermione était toujours surprise - on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, à elle, ou encore à ses parents. Elle sentit une boule se créer dans son ventre : elle était offusquée qu'on ait pu user ainsi de ce qu'elle avait. Puis, ce sentiment s'effaça avec une sensation de honte : si cette cabane avait pu sauver des gens, comment pouvait-elle leur en vouloir de l'avoir utilisée ? « **Apparemment tu ne savais pas » en déduisit Sirius de son silence, et il haussa les épaules, ce qui ressemblait chez lui à des excuses. « Les Mangemorts ont du te faire croire à ma mort. Peut-être un des leurs maquillés en moi. En tout cas, ce jour-là, on a pu s'enfuir, avec Rémus. On s'en est voulu de les avoir sous-estimés. On s'est ensuite séparés, pour retrouver des ... connaissances, dans le pays**. » Hermione trouvait tout cela trop simple - il n'était pas mort, et c'était ainsi. N'était-ce pas trop beau pour être vrai ? Pourtant, c'était bien Sirius, avec une barbe négligée, les cheveux sales et emmêlés, et ses regards aussi vifs et scrutateurs que si il avait toujours vingt ans. « **Plusieurs fois, je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec des Mages Noirs. Mon animagie m'a sauvé plus que je ne l'aurai espéré. Il y a trois jours, je suis arrivé dans le coin, et je me suis souvenu de cette cabane. Mais je me suis méfié - et si on m'attendait ? Si la cabane était piégé ? J'ai attendu un bout de temps - j'essayais de repérer les alentours, de voir la réaction des animaux face à cette cabane. Puis, je t'ai vue dans la forêt - tu courrais par ici. Je t'ai suivie, avec méfiance, mais j'ai reconnu ton odeur. Je t'ai vu faire disparaître cette maison, je suppose donc que, comme j'étais déjà venu ici, j'ai pu y entrer. Ou alors, peut-être qu'en ayant vu le sort être mis en place, je n'étais pas affecté par lui.** » Il parvenait aux réponses à ses doutes. Hermione se laissa aller en arrière contre le cadre du lit, remontant ses genoux contre son torse. Ses pieds glissaient sur le tapis du sol, et elle se redressa, avec l'impression d'avoir des fourmis dans tout le corps. Sirius lui lança un regard curieux - peut-être attendait-il qu'elle réagisse. « **Nous devons partir, alors. Si cette cabane est connue des autres mangemorts, elle n'est plus un abri sûr. Sortilèges de défense ou non.** » L'épuisement tira les traits de Sirius, puis la détermination l'y remplaça. Elle se sentit coupable de le faire bouger, alors qu'il avait cru trouver un abri où se reposer. « **On peut toujours passer la nuit ici. Mais demain, aux aurores, nous devrons partir. Il y a quelques villages dans le coin : pourquoi ne pas essayer d'y trouver un abri plus sûr ?** » Elle imaginait déjà leur condition future : la fuite, encore et toujours, le vol et la rapine, pour se sustenter, et l'abri temporaire, éphémère, d'une maison délabrée, ou d'une grange, ou d'une cabane de bergers abandonnée. « **Reposons-nous, alors.** » Il prit une couverture miteuse, et s'allongea par terre. « **Prends le lit, s'il te plaît.** » Il lui jeta un regard en coin, et secoua la tête. « **Je suis peut-être fatigué au-delà de toute mesure, mais je sais encore me montrer poli. J'avais oublié ce qu cela faisai** t » ajouta t-il d'une voix rêveuse. Hermione eut un frisson : depuis combien de temps errait-il, seul, dehors ? Et Rémus ? Et Kingsley ? Et les autres ? Nous aurons le temps, demain, songea t-elle en voyant les yeux de Sirius se fermer tout seuls. « **Peux-tu garder une forme animale toute une nuit ?** » Surprise, face à l'interrogation incongrue, puis compréhension. Il hocha la tête, mais elle perçut qu'il n'était pas sûr. Peu importait. Elle se glissa sous les vieilles couvertures, et Sirius changé en chien la rejoignit. Sans ressentir de honte, elle le serra contre elle, pour qu'il puisse recevoir sa chaleur. Ils se roulèrent en boule l'un contre l'autre, et finirent par s'endormir, en oubliant pour quelques heures toute notion du danger qui rôdait au dehors, comme un monstre aux griffes acérées.

« **Hm, Sirius ?** » Quelque chose sur son visage la gênait. Elle se souvenait vaguement du parrain de Harry, la veille, et songea qu'il devait avoir juste bougé dans son sommeil. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se réveiller contre l'homme. Elle regarda quelques secondes le visage aux traits détendus. C'était si rare qu'elle s'apaisa elle-même en le voyant si calme. Il dormait, profondément, et elle se glissa hors du lit pour faire réchauffer le café. Amer, au goût de brûlé, il restait cependant meilleur que beaucoup de choses qu'elle avait ingéré ces derniers temps. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir proposer à Sirius autre chose qu'un peu de nourriture avariée ; elle repoussa les espoirs vains, et fit chauffer le tout. Il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Elle s'approcha et posa une main fébrile sur son épaule. Elle sentit les os sous le tissu déchirés, comme si le vêtement et la peau ne formaient quasiment rien. Puis, une main aux ongles cassés agrippa sa gorge et la souleva ; des yeux fous vrillèrent leur démence sur elle. Elle gargouilla, les pieds battant au-dessus du sol. Il respirait de façon angoissée, comme si il avait couru des kilomètres. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre, et la reposa, les prunelles écarquillées. « **Hermione, je ne ... Je ne voulais pas ...** » Il s'était éloigné d'elle, roulé contre le mur près du lit, tenant ses mains fautives contre son torse maigre. Hermione massa sa gorge douloureuse, puis baissa les yeux. Ce n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il faisait peine à voir. « **Mangeons.** » Il lui sembla reconnaissant de ne pas chercher des excuses, ou à le confronter. En une heure, ils récupérèrent ce qu'ils purent, et abandonnèrent la cabane derrière eux. Hermione dissipa les sortilèges, et ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Si elle l'avait fait, elle n'aurait pas pu laisser ce pan de sa vie, comme on abandonne un morceau de mémoire brisée.

« **Combien de temps il t'as fallu, pour devenir Animagus ?** » Elle rompait le silence qui régnait entre eux depuis deux heures. La matinée était passée, et le midi traînait sur eux, sans qu'ils en sentant la chaleur dans le sous-bois frais. Sirius était à deux pas devant elle, et Hermione se sentait maladroite, quand elle voyait avec quelle grâce étrange il évitait tout les bruits qu'elle formait : brindilles craquant sous ses pieds, feuilles bruissantes, respiration haletante. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir dans ce silence pesant - et elle avait quelques idées derrière la tête. « **Trois ans, environ. On a réussi, James, Peter et moi, en cinquième année.** » Elle retint une grimace : peut-être que le questionner sur ce sujet n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais elle prit son courage à deux mains : la situation était critique. « **Penses-tu qu'on puisse réussir plus rapidement ?** » Sirius s'arrêta, s'immobilisant si soudainement qu'elle manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Il fit volte-face, et haussa un sourcil. « **Peut-être : avec un bon professeur, des jours de quarante heures, et une personne si douée pour la métamorphose qu'elle comprendrait les principes de façon innée.** » Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais Sirius la coupa. « **Tu pourrais y arriver, Hermione.** » Il avait deviné, bien entendu. « **Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais vu. Tu dois même battre Lilly je pense. Mais tu es sous-alimentée, fatiguée, et l'angoisse te noue les tripes avec les Mages Noirs qui nous poursuivent. Ce n'est pas le contexte idéal pour apprendre à se métamorphoser en animal, non ?** » Hermione avait entendu parler du Sirius Black jeune : intelligent, d'une ruse vive et presque animale, doté d'un grand sens de la fierté, proche de la vantardise, et qui avait tendance à sous-estimer les autres - hormis ses amis. Il avait pris en compte tous les points qu'il fallait. Tous, sauf une chose. « **Quand on désire survivre, les facultés sont décuplées. Que perd t-on à essayer ?** » Sirius l'observa en silence, et elle comprit qu'il la jaugeait pour voir de quoi elle serait capable. Involontairement, elle bomba le torse, le dos droit, et le regard droit dans les yeux, le menton fièrement dressé. « **Le temps que nous utiliserons sera autant d'heures perdues à aider nos amis, à trouver de la nourriture, ou de l'eau, ou des objets utiles. Autant d'heures perdues à dormir ou à construire des plans pour nous en sortir.** » Hermione grinça des dents. « **Je le sais. J'ai pris toutes ces informations en compte. Mais toi-même, tu dis que te transformer en chien t'as sauvé de nombreuses fois. Ne joues pas les égoïstes sous de faux prétextes. Soit tu acceptes, et nous nous entraînerons ensemble. Soit tu refuses, et je le ferai seule. Vous vous êtes débrouillés sans aide, à Poudlard, toi et les Maraudeurs. Je saurai y arriver. Avec ou sans toi.** » Sirius prit quelques couleurs, comme si elle l'avait frappé. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air en colère. « **Je déteste que l'on me mette au pied du mur, Hermione** » gronda t-il, et elle frissonna de nouveau devant ses mimiques purement animales. Mais elle ne baisa pas les yeux. « **Nous avions, illégalement, accès aux livres de la bibliothèque. Nous nous sommes renseignés, nous étions trois à nous épauler. Mais j'aurai beau trouver n'importe quelles excuses, tu n'en démordras pas, n'est-ce pas ?** » Elle secoua lentement la tête. Elle avait prit sa décision. Alors dans un grognement amer, Sirius leva les bras au ciel et lui tourna le dos, non sans lancer d'une voix acide : « **Autant que je te surveille alors. Et dire qu'on m'avait déclaré que tu étais intelligente !** » Il ne vit pas le sourire victorieux de Hermione, qui se teinta bien vite de tristesse. Venait-elle de se mettre à dos le seul sorcier sur lequel elle pouvait compter ? Et si Ron, ou Harry, avaient pu devenir Animagus, seraient-ils saufs ? Elle continua d'avancer, les yeux posés sur le dos tendu de Sirius, en essayant de repousser les doutes et les angoisses chevillées à son corps, comme des sangsues.

* * *

Tout d'abord, bonjour, bonsoir, et merci d'avoir lu le deuxième chapitre du Temps de l'Hiver. J'en profite pour dire que les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de JK Rowling, merci à elle.

J'espère de tout coeur que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu. A ce propos, mes parutions seront de l'ordre de un à deux chapitre(s) par semaine, selon mon emploi du temps. N'hésitez pas à reviewer si ça vous à plu, ou si vous n'avez pas apprécié certaines choses ! Je serai ravi de connaître vos avis, vos impressions, vos critiques. Encore merci de m'avoir lu, et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu(e)s.


	3. III Confiance

« **Non, non, pas comme ça. Tu dois visualiser chaque os, chaque partie de ton corps qui devra être modifié. Tu dois te concentrer, mais au-delà de ça, tu dois comprendre comment est fait ton corps, et comment, de l'humain à l'animal, et de l'animal à humain, la magie va s'instiller dans tes veines pour le modifier**. » Le ton était sec, cassant. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et grogna tout bas. Ils étaient installés dans une vieille maison abandonnée. Les fenêtres aux vitres cassées depuis des lustres laissaient entrer le vent froid d'octobre, mais au moins ils avaient un toit sur la tête. Même si ledit toit avait quelques fuites et avait la possibilité de faire tomber quelques tuiles sur les deux sorciers si ils ne faisaient pas attention. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans le salon, la partie centrale du bâtiment, et le moins touché par le temps, les intempéries ou les squatteurs. Ils étaient arrivés la veille au soir, et après un repos aussi mérité que court, Sirius avait fait se lever Hermione, bien avant l'aurore, pour l'entraîner à l'animagie. La sorcière s'était douté que ce serait dur. Elle s'était fourvoyé : c'était une véritable corvée, avec un Sirius n'ayant pas digéré qu'on l'ait forcé à devenir professeur. Il lui menait la vie dure, et ne l'avait pas laissé se reposer un seul instant. Résultat : ils étaient tout les deux à bout de nerfs, et menaçaient chacun d'exploser. Hermione se leva, pour dégourdir ses jambes, laissant la trace de ses fesses et de ses jambes sur le sol jonché de poussière. « **Tu abandonnes déjà ?** » grinça Sirius avec un air mauvais, et la sorcière lui lança un regard noir, en replaçant ses cheveux sales derrière ses oreilles. « **Je vais voir si je trouve à boire ou à manger. Me faire mourir de faim ou d'épuisement ne me fera pas abandonner,** _ **Sirius**_ » murmura t-elle d'un ton venimeux, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle se glissa dans les couloirs à la recherche de la cuisine. Une fois arrivée dans la pièce, tournée vers le gigantesque jardin qui ressemblait à une jungle, elle s'accourda au comptoir de bois vermoulu, qui grinça sous son poids. Il y avait une odeur de saleté et de poussière, comme si le temps lui-même avait formé une bulle autour de la maison, où les époques passaient différemment. Ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur les hautes herbes, les arbres croulant sous les fruits. Elle tourna les yeux vers les tiroirs et armoires, avant de revenir ausitôt vers le jardin, dans un bond enjoué. Ses prunelles brillantes observèrent avec intérêt les grosses pommes aux différentes couleurs qui faisaient ployer les branches. « **Je crois qu'on a trouvé de quoi dîner** » gloussa t-elle.

Il fallut une demi-heure à Sirius pour venir voir ce qu'elle faisait, de mauvais coeur. Il passa par la porte de la cuisine donnant sur le jardin, et observa une Hermione montée sur une table de jardin ceuillant un saladier plein de fruits. « **Viens m'aider, il y en a assez pour faire pas mal de repas** » l'invita t-elle, et c'était un enterrement de la hache de guerre sous-jacent. Sirius hésita - peut-être tenait-il à garder cette colère qui le faisait se sentir plus humain que ces derniers mois où il s'était senti plus proie qu'autre chose, à fuir sans arrêt les Mangemorts. Finalement, il s'approcha et plutôt que de l'aider à cueillir, il la saisit par les hanches et la fit monter plus haut. « **Tu pourras atteindre les fruits les plus beaux, comme ça.** » Hermione voyait bien qu'il était gêné de la porter ainsi, mais il avait raison : elle se débattit une seconde pour attraper une branche et la suite fut un jeu d'enfants. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison à la tombée de la nuit, l'estomac aussi vide que leurs saladiers et paniers étaient pleins. Il ne restait plus rien de mangeable dans le garde-manger de la maison, mais Hermione dénicha de vieilles noix exsudant une sueur poisseuse : elle se servit de l'huile des noix pour faire revenir sur son réchaud des pommes. Sirius, quant à lui, chassa sous sa forme de chien les souris et les rats du jardin. Néanmoins, le dîner se composa d'un lapin, qu'il n'eut aucun scrupule à tuer et à préparer - Hermione refus d'y toucher tout d'abord, puis à l'odeur de la viande grésillant, elle laissa son estomac lui dicter son besoin. La dispute était oubliée et le repas fut le théâtre de remémorations agréables, rendues très douces par l'odeur de friture de la cuisine. Ils finirent par prendre leurs restes, et retournèrent dans le salon. « **Tu veux continuer ?** » demanda plus doucement Sirius. Le sorcier darda ses yeux noirs dans eux d'Hermione, qui acquiesca lentement. « **Il le faut. Et puis, nous avons eu le temps de manger et de nous reposer. Peut-être que nous arriverons à quelque chose.** » Sirius lui fit faire des exercices de concentration et de respiration, lui donna un cours sur l'anatomie humaine, puis Hermione changea différents objets du salon en souris. Sirius émit finalement un sifflement appréciateur. « **Tu es douée. Minerva avait raison.** » Le sourire qu'il lui adressa fit oublier à Hermione combien son ancienne mentor lui manquait. Elle était elle aussi une animagus - une sublime chatte tigrée, au motif de lunettes autour de ses yeux. « **Tu as des plans ?** » demanda soudain Hermione. Sirius pencha la tête de côté, et ses cheveux sales tombèrent devant ses yeux, ce qui fit penser à la sorcière de chercher la salle de bains avant d'aller se coucher. « **Pas exactement. Mais la priorité serait de trouver de quoi vivre, de toujours bouger, jusqu'à trouver Rémus ou l'un des autres encore libres. Nous ne pouvons rien faire à nous deux, aussi doués soyons nous, contre les Mangemorts et leur maître.** » Il y avait de la lassitude dans sa voix, une grande fatigue. Hermione ressentait la même chose : Voldemort était un puissant sorcier, et ils ne feraient jamais le poids. « **Rémus est parti dans le Sud. Il avait quelques caches là-bas, dont nous avions parlé. Pourquoi ne pas nous déplacer par là-bas ?** » Hermione s'adossa à un canapé cabossé, pour faire taire son dos douloureux aux muscles tendus. « **Dans le Sud ? C'est-à-dire ? Genre, Brighton ?** » Sirius pouffa, et la sorcière fut surprise de voir à quel point ses sourires ou ses accès rares de joie lui faisaient ressembler à Harry. Cela lui donnait dix ans de moins, et on oubliait facilement sa crasse ou sa maigreur effrayante. « **Plutôt comme dans : le Sud, l'Italie et le soleil.** » Hermione resta bouche bée. « **Mais comment a t-il pu sortir du pays, avec les Mangemorts ?** » Une nouvelle étincelle brilla dans les yeux sombres de l'animagus, qui pianota sur le sol en formant un rythme dénué de sens, du bout de ses doigts rendus noirs par la saleté. « **Nous avons tous nos petits secrets. Rémus aussi.** » Et il ne parlait pas de sa lycanthropie. Mais Hermione refusa d'y songer : pas ce soir. Elle était trop fatiguée pour penser convenablement - elle réprima un baîllement, et rêva d'un bain chaud, avec des bulles, qui la débarasserait de cette impression de s'être roulée dans de la fange. « **Hé bien, tu m'expliqueras tout ça demain. Je vais voir si la salle de bains est utilisable. Tu devrais vérifier, toi aussi, après.** » Et après un regard qui en disait long, elle l'abandonna dans le salon en direction des étages.

Les grincements du parquet disjoint étaient impressionnants, mais la détermination d'Hermione à se débarrasser autant de malpropreté que de ses puces et ses tiques était plus forte que sa peur de passer à travers le plancher. La salle de bains semblait dévastée au premier coup d'oeil : les carreaux de faïence étaient par endroit pulvérisés en poussière ; une douche qui avait été neuve il y avait dix ans était à moitié effondrée, et la baignoire était de guingois. Mais, à sa grande surprise, elle découvrit que l'eau coulait encore aux robinets. Certes, elle était glaciale, mais une fois chauffée au réchaud, peut-être qu'elle pourrait prendre un bain, si la baignoire n'était pas perçée ? Elle songea au monde de la magie qu'il devait délaisser le plus possible, et remercia le ciel d'être née dans une famille moldue. Quelques essais plus tard, le réchaud monté à l'étage, elle s'était plongée dans de l'eau quasiment bouillante. Aussitôt immergée, une couche grisâtre était remontée, et elle avait du changer deux fois l'eau avant qu'elle ne soit totalement claire. Elle arracha un morceau d'une vieille écharpe pour se laver, et elle resta un long moment à méditer dans l'eau fumante ; sa peau était rouge d'avoir été récurée et plongée dans l'eau bouillante comme un homard, mais elle se sentait propre. Elle regrettait le manque de savon, mais c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire - elle pouvait peut-être se renseigner sur comme on en fabriquait ? Il n'y avait pas une histoire de soude, d'huiles végétales, et d'eau ? Elle passa une dernière fois sa tête sous l'eau, puis sortit pour se sécher avec ce qu'elle trouva, et qui avait du être une serviette de bain. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, loin de là, et une fois habillée, elle réalisa que ses doigts étaient déjà tout sale, mais au moins, elle s'était lavée. En sortant, tout en essorrant ses cheveux, elle croisa Sirius qui montait - il s'immobilisa, comme si il avait voulu être discret, mais elle lui fit un petit sourire amusé. « **Je t'ai laissé de l'eau chaude dans la bouilloire** » fit-elle, en s'éloignant vers la chambre qu'elle avait faite sienne. Sirius grogna un merci, et pénétra dans la salle de bain.

Hermione se sentait toujours aussi fatiguée, mais d'un bon épuisement physique. Elle sortit sa baguette, hésita, puis transforma un à un les objets de la chambre en animaux : souris, rat, lapin, chien, chat. Elle essaya de reprendre la formation de Sirius, et ressentit quelques picotements au bout des doigts, mais son excitation fut de courte durée. Ce pouvait être un signe, ou n'être rien du tout. Elle devait garder la tête sur les épaules. Elle s'endormit avec le sentiment que d'être dans le droit chemin.

* * *

« **Appuies plus fort** » conseilla t-elle à un Sirius visiblement déconcerté. Ils étaient dans le jardin, dans une zone qu'ils avaient désherbée. L'animagus poussa un grondement : « **Je peux savoir pourquoi nous ne sommes pas encore partis, exactement ? On pourrait trouver un endroit bien plus agréable, plutôt que de faire du** _ **savon**_ **.** » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et continua de verser un peu de soude dans son récipient en verre, qui contenait de l'eau. Heureusement pour elle, les pilleurs ou les squatteurs n'étaient nullement intéressés par la soude, l'huile ou les pommes. « **J'aimerai sentir bon en partant d'ici, et ce moment de calme est plus utile que si l'on se mettait à courir partout à la recherche de Rémus, comme des chiens fous.** » L'allusion aux canidés fit tiquer Sirius, qui écrasa plus fort les pépins et les fleurs de pommiers, avec les quartiers de pommes, pour en récupérer de l'huile ou du jus. « **Je sais que tu as envie de retrouver Rémus et les autres. Mais penses à ta santé.** » La sorcière était inquiète : Sirius était d'une maigreur épouvantable, et ce qui semblait le faire tenir debout était sa rage contre le Lord Noir, son envie de retrouver son frère maraudeur, et le besoin de surveiller Hermione. « **Nous avons besoin de repos, toi comme moi** » essaya t-elle de tempérer, pour qu'il ne se sente pas affaibli, mais il se redressa d'un air courroucé. « **Tu es toute aussi maigre que moi. Plus vite nous partons, plus vite nous trouvons Rémus ou Kingsley. Si nous tombons sur des Mangemorts, je ne pourrais pas t'aider ! Tu finiras comme Harry ou Ron ! Seul je ne peux pas te surveiller !** » Il s'énervait, ses mains s'agitant devant lui. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, étrangement émue : elle se doutait qu'il avait envie de la protéger, mais c'était aussi en lien avec leurs amis, leurs proches, qui étaient morts. Elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, pour le rassurer, mais elle se retint. Il ne l'aurait pas accepté. _Il n'en a pas besoin_ , songea t-elle. _Ce dont il a besoin, c'est de vengeance_. « **Laisse-nous trois jours. Nous irons voler les maisons alentours, pour refaire nos paquetages, et nous nous en irons. Mais dans trois jours. Laissons-nous le repos et le calme dont nous avons besoin, Sirius.** » Il balança ses mains en signe de reddition, et s'éloigna en la laissant finir seule. Un mal pour un bien, au final.

« **Quelle bonne odeur de pomme** » chuchota t-elle en s'asseyant sur le tapis du salon. Des bougies allumées laissaient couler leur lumière dorée sur les vieux murs aux tapisseries trouées. Sirius, assit en tailleur, plissa les yeux en un regard noir, qui fit rire Hermione. Le son les surprit tous les deux - comme une cloche fêlée, trop longtemps laissée de côté. C'était un son incongru, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à entendre. « **Je reconnais que le savon était une bonne idée** » avoua t-il tout bas. Hermione remarqua les sachets à sa droite, et s'assit en face de lui, curieuse. Sirius déballa leur contenu : boîte de conserve de fruits au jus, quelques tomates un peu abîmées mais fraîches, avec une dizaine de pommes de terre. « **J'ai mis de côté ce qu'on pourra transporter. Mais nous pouvons nous permettre de manger ça.** » Hermione hocha la tête, et se leva afin de se diriger vers la cuisine, mais Sirius l'arrêta. « **Entraînes-toi, je m'en occupe.** » Elle haussa les sourcils, totalement surprise. Que lui arrivait-il ? S'en voulait-il de s'être énervé ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais cette facette plus douce de Sirius n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. Elle était en train de méditer quand il arriva avec deux assiettes : les tomates avaient été cuites jusqu'à être réduites en une pulpe posée sur les pommes de terre écrasées. Ils dévorèrent tout, et s'allongèrent pour digérer, l'un à côté de l'autre, sur le tapis. « **J'ai l'impression de faire ça depuis toujours. C'est étonnant de voir combien l'homme s'habitue vite, combien il s'attache à l'ordinaire.** » Hermione regardait le plafond fissuré, dont le vieux lustre cachait une bonne partie. « **Je suis désolée de t'avoir pris au piège, pour l'animagie, mais cela me tient à coeur, Sirius. Je veux être utile. Je veux être capable de te suivre si l'on doit s'enfuir.** » Hermione soupira et se tourna sur le côté, pour regarder le visage de son compagnon de voyage. « **Je ne te laisserai pas.** » Hermione s'était si facilement imaginé Sirius s'enfuyant sous sa forme de chien s'ils étaient attaqués qu'elle sentit son coeur se serrer devant ces mots pleins d'un courage et d'une abnégation qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise d'entendre dans la bouche de Sirius. _Brave, courageux, stupide Gryffondor_ , pensa t-elle avec un sourire ému. « **Tu penses que je peux y arriver ?** » Le doute la rongeait comme un poison : elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir survivre seule. Son univers était fait d'études et de livres, pas de fuites et de batailles. Sans Harry, sans Ron, elle n'était plus rien. Et être encore là pour le penser ne voulait rien dire à ses yeux. Elle se sentait moins que rien, et ce depuis toute cette dernière année. Toute l'émotion possible, toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie, se camouflaient dans ces simples mots. Elle se jetait à bras ouverts dans la confiance de Sirius : soit il la croyait capable de réussir et elle se relevait, soit il la pensait trop immature, trop faible, et elle s'effondrerait. Peut-être était-elle déjà au sol, malgré ses grands airs. « **Je ne me serai pas donné la peine de t'aider, sinon.** » Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, et elle capta l'étincelle dans les yeux de Sirius qui obliquèrent vers elle. « **Lilly nous disait toujours, à James, Rému et moi-même, que notre intelligence frôlait l'indécence. Nous comprenions tout de manière innée, comme si ce n'était qu'un souvenir à nous rappeller, et non un savoir à apprendre. Jamais je n'ai essayé de donner des cours à quiconque : je trouvais les autres toujours trop imbéciles, et cela aurait été une perte de temps. Je préférais passer mes heures avec ceux capables de me comprendre. Mais toi, Hermione ... Tu es plus intelligente, encore. Ta vivacité d'esprit est différentre de la mienne, qui est presque animale. Tu es douée, naturellement. Je suis certain que tu finiras par y arriver. Parce que, quand tu veux quelque chose, tu y arrives, n'est-ce pas ?** » grimaça t-il, la faisant rire à nouveau. Il se redressa sur son séant, s'étirant comme un chien, le dos creux. « **Recommençons.** » Hermione sortit sa baguette, puis, d'une voix très basse, bien que Sirius puisse l'entendre, elle déclara : « **Merci de croire en moi pour moi**. »

* * *

« **Je suis toujours un peu triste de quitter ... tu sais, nos abris** » fit-elle en regardant une dernière fois la maison. « **Ne le sois pas. Regarde devant toi, et marches.** » Sirius était excité depuis le matin-même : ils étaient sur le départ, et tel un chien, il avait tourné en rond, vérifié quinze fois que leurs sacs étaient prêts et que personne ne les surveillaient. Hermione soupira et suivit Sirius. Leur plan était simple : aller de ville en ville, de village en village, jusqu'à Brighton. Sirius y avait un contact, mais il voulait faire les choses à sa façon. Les arbres du village étaient presque sans feuilles, à présent, et le vent froid rendait leurs joues aussi rouges que des pommes d'amour. « **Peut-être devrais-tu ...** » Sirius ne dit rien mais hocha la tête, et avec un air coupable, donna son sac à Hermione avant de prendre sa forme de chien. Le village était accolé à une grand ville, et Hermione la traversa rapidement, avec Sirius à ses côtés. Une capuche élimé sur la tête, son sweat bien fermé pour contrer le vent autant que les regards indésirables, sa baguette coincée dans sa manche et prête à faire mouche, elle regretta plus d'une fois d'avoir quitté le cocon superficiellement sécuritaire de la maison. La pluie se mit à tomber, et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à être trempés comme des soupes. Hermione éternua plusieurs fois, l'eau rentrant dans son nez, puis, n'y pouvant plus, elle s'approcha d'un tailleur fermé pour rénovations et, à coup de baguette, y pénétra rapidement sous le couvert du soir qui tombait. Ils se glissèrent jusqu'à la remise, à l'arrière du bâtiment, où elle retira très vite ses vêtements trempés. « **Hem, Hermione, je, hem, vais chercher des vêtements secs.** » Elle avait oublié que le chien était un humain. Elle rougit, gardant le dos tourné à Sirius, qui avait détourné les yeux pudiquement du corps en sous-vêtements de Hermione, non sans apercevoir la maigreur affolante de son amie. Quand elle l'entendit s'éloigner, elle inspira et se sécha les cheveux avec une étole de laine posée sur un bureau. Elle frissonna, totalement frigorifiée. Elle ne s'en faisait plus, pour sa pudeur : par les temps qui courraient, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Sirius. Et quand bien même, cela n'importait pas qu'ils voient le corps l'un de l'autre. C'était comme de voir un arbre sans feuilles. « **Je les pose devant la remise.** » Sirius s'éloigna de ouveau et la laissa s'habiller ; il avait choisi des vêtements aux couleurs foncées mais au tissu chaud et doux. Hermione n'avait jamais porté d'aussi beaux atours, et elle se sentit coupable de les porter, tout en appréciant leur chaleur si réconfortante. « **Que faites-vous dans mon bureau ?** » La voix n'était pas familière, et elle fit volte-face, sa baguette à la main, une paire de ciseaux de tailleur récupérée sur le bureau dans l'autre. Dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte se tenait un homme bien portant d'une soixantaine d'années. Sa moustache touffue était aussi mouillée que le reste de son visage aux traits soucieux. Il promena son regard autour de lui, et Hermione comprit qu'il avait également reconnu ses vêtements. « **Je peux ... Je peux vous expliquer** » bredouilla t-elle, mais Sirius sous sa forme de chien fit irruption dans la pièce et se tint, hérissé à tel point qu'on aurait dit un loup, entre elle et l'inconnu. « **Vous allez devoir vous expliquer avec la police, alors** » et devant cette sentence, elle sentit le monde s'effondrer autour d'elle. D'un geste, elle agita sa baguette. Et sa voix, pleine de regrets et d'une tristesse incommensurable, entonna : « _**Oubliettes**_ **.** »


	4. IV Mauvaise Surprise

Hermione resserra le manteau plus fort contre son corps frêle. Le vent charriait un peu de neige mêlée de pluie, et il y avait une odeur un peu métallique dans l'air glacial. Ses cheveux noués en une tresse flottaient derrière son dos au rythme de ses pas sur le bitume.

« **Gauche.** »

Elle ne regarda pas une seule seconde le chien noir à ses pieds, mais ils virèrent dans un mouvement d'ensemble, fluide et vigilant. Ils observèrent à droite, puis à gauche, et pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel miteux dans lequel ils avaient élu domicile. Ils se dépêchèrent de monter les étages, jusqu'au dernier où se trouvait la petite chambre, donnant sur le cimetière voisin. La porte claqua, Hermione fit cliqueter la clé dans la serrure, mit le verrou, et mit son manteau à la patère.

« **Combien de jours avant Brighton ?** »

Sirius s'étira, et posa ses fesses sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pour observer la rue.

« **Deux si l'on est rapides, trois si le temps se maintient.** »

Hermione aurait été heureuse de voir la neige débouler. Elle avait toujours aimé l'hiver. L'automne touchait à sa fin, et déjà certains retiraient les décorations d'Halloween pour les remplacer par les symboles de Noël. Mais au lieu d'éprouver la joie de cette fin d'année, c'était une sensation étrange qui l'assaillait, comme si elle se sentait à la fois coupable de vivre encore quand tant d'autres étaient morts, mais également une détermination d'acier : ils approchaient du contact de Sirius. Peut-être que quelques jours uniquement la séparait du reste de l'Ordre, caché quelque part. Un délicieux frisson parcourut sa peau quand elle s'imagina entourée de ceux qu'elle aimait.

« **Tu penses encore à ce tailleur ?** » gronda Sirius, et il la ramena involontairement au souvenir fragile qu'elle maintenait hors de son crâne.

Ils l'avaient volé, sans pitié, et Sirius avait manipulé sa mémoire un peu trop brutalement pour Hermione ; pourtant, elle l'avait laissé faire. Ils avaient récupéré sa recette, des vêtements propres et chauds, et étaient partis en emportant ce qu'ils pouvaient. C'était il y avait moins d'une semaine, et ils avaient passé leur temps sur la route depuis.

« **Non, je pensais à Rémus. Et à Kingsley. Et aux autres.** »

Sirius s'allongea sur le lit, et Hermione lui jeta un coup d'oeil : elle avait réussi à le convaincre de la laisser lui couper sa tignasse. Il gardait une bonne longueur - il semblait très attaché à sa chevelure - mais leur éclat était terne, faisant d'autant plus ressortir sa pâleur et sa maigreur. Pourtant, ils semblaient tous deux en meilleure santé depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés. Ils se complétaient bien : Sirius chassait, et savait faire montre de la brutalité qui manquait à Hermione, qui elle possédait le savoir dû à sa naissance chez des moldus. Tous deux étaient assez intelligents pour survivre seuls, et ils semblaient enfin pouvoir _vivre_ , quand ils étaient à deux. Hermione avait apprit la différence, entre vivre et survivre, cette cloisin si fine entre les deux termes, mais qui changeait tant de choses.

« **Entraînement ?** »

Il essayait de la sortir de son mutisme. Sirius avait remarqué ses silences. Hermione se renfermait, malgré la présence bienfaitrice de l'animagus. Il n'y avait que durant leurs entraînements, durs et difficiles, qu'elle se laissait aller à ses émotions et à discuter. Et ces moments étaient devenus de précieux instants qu'elle chérissait, d'autant plus que Sirius semblait impressionné. Bougeant les couvertures épaisses pour s'asseoir dessus au sol, ils se mirent face à face.

« **Je me demande quel animal je pourrai devenir. Prend t-on toujours la forme de son patronus ? J'avais beaucoup de mal à le former, quand on s'y entraînait, à Poudlard.** »

Sirius jouait avec un oreiller, le triturant de ses doigts squelettiques.

« **Pas forcément. J'ai déjà vu des patronus changer de forme : comme les goûts, l'essence même de quelqu'un peut être alternée suite à son évolution. Quelqu'un peut se montrer vif et rusé comme un renard, pour finir sage et calme à la manière d'un singe. L'expérience modifie notre vision des choses et notre moi profond. Ton patronus, c'était quoi ?** »

Hermione se sentit soudain gênée, comme si elle montrait une partie d'elle très intime. Elle se trouva ridicule, et répondit d'une voix posée.

« **Il y a un an, c'était une loutre.** »

Sirius hocha la tête, et demanda avec une grande douceur, qu'Hermione avait apprit à reconnaître durant leurs entraînements :

« **Penses-tu que tu te transformeras en loutre ? Si tu en étais convaincue, peut-être que cela viendrait plus facilement.** »

Hermione y réfléchit, prudemment, tournant l'idée dans sa tête, avant de la secouer négativement.

« **J'ai appris à fuir et à me battre. Je ne pense plus que ce soit encore une loutre.** »

Sirius accepta ce fait, et ils reprirent leurs objectifs. Hermione avait commencé la métamorphose sur elle-même : elle devait changer la couleur de ses cheveux ou de ses yeux, avec un sort bien particulier. Sirius lui avait avoué qu'il s'agissait de sorcellerie frôlant la magie noire, mais Hermione comprenait. Elle repoussait les limites de Sirius, et il était évident qu'elle était pour l'homme un challenge particulier.

« **Aujourd'hui, on va travailler plus dur. Transforme ta main droite en patte.** »

Hermione retint un cri - déjà ? Elle, si fière de ses progrès rapides, se sentit soudain pleine de doute, mais Sirius chassa tout cela en posant sa main maigre à la force surprenante sur son épaule.

« **Je serai là. Nous possédons ta baguette. Tout se passera bien, d'accord ?** »

Mais Hermione pensait aux bêtises de Sirius autrefois, quand il était jeune, et au fait qu'il avait parfois confondu Harry avec James, et à la démence qu'elle voyait parfois dans ses yeux, tranchant si fort avec sa douceur ou sa gentillesse. Elle inspira et hocha lentement la tête.

« **Inspire. Expire. Visualise une chose neutre, comme un ciel blanc, ou un nuage de coton. Tu te sens bien, tiède, avec une légère brise.** »

C'était une transe particulière que celle dans laquelle il l'amenait. Elle suivait sa voix, et au fur et à mesure des jours, elle s'était habituée à son ton grave, rauque et cassé, très masculine, avec des tonalités de grognements comme les chiens. Elle écoutait avec chacune de ses cellules, se tendait vers lui et sa voix, vers lui et son expérience. Elle sentait des chatouilles sur sa peau, comme une plume la caressant. Les mots que prononçait le sorcier n'avaient plus de sens, mais résonnaient en elle comme si elle les comprenait tout de même.

« **Un coeur. Un noyau.** _ **Toi**_ **.** »

Un battement, plus fort que les autres. Elle se couvrit d'une pellicule fine de sueur.

« **Tu ne peux encore te visualiser, mais tu le ressens, ce toi animal. Cette forme qui s'allie à ton patronus pour t'aider. Cette créature est là pour t'aider, parce qu'elle est toi. Elle t'es liée, elle est profondément ancrée dans ta chair, dans ton sang, dans chacune de tes respirations. Maintenant, bouge ton petit doigt. Sens-tu la bête réagir, comme si c'était son doigt à elle ? Et à présent, tu vas la laisser posséder ce doigt. Chaque muscle, chaque os qui le maintiennent en forme, en vie, chaque veine de sang, tu vas laisser aller l'essence de l'animal. Juste dans ce doigt. Lâches cette vanne, mais contrôles-là, toujours.** »

Encore et encore, elle obéissait, docilement, et sentit de nouveau les picotements sur sa peau. C'était devenu désagréable, et elle sentit son coeur s'affoler, sa bouche s'assécher.

« **Hermione !** »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, comme d'un cauchemar, alors que tout son corps avait un spasme, comme si elle repoussait une fièvre, ou qu'elle réagissait à un inconnu. Sirius souriait, l'air victorieux, et elle baissa les yeux sur son petit doigt de la main droite : collé à son voisin de chair pâle, il était devenu plus court, plus gros, presque ovale, couvert d'une fourrure noire mélangée à du châtain comme ses cheveux bouclés, et la griffe au bout était non-rétractable. Elle n'aurait su dire à quel genre d'animal - peut-être un canidé ? Un chien, comme Sirius ? Sa vision se troubla, et Sirius la tint par les épaules.

« **Tu y es arrivée, par Merlin ! Ne t'évanouis pas. Ce n'est que l'espace d'un instant, le temps que ton corps s'y fasse. Tout va bien aller, d'accord ?** »

La fierté qu'elle entendait était une récompense amplement méritée. Et pourtant, elle ne put lui obéir. Avec reconnaissance, son corps s'évanouit, laissant sa conscience plonger dans un bain sombre d'obscurité réconfortante.

* * *

« **Réveilles-toi.** »

Elle papillonna des yeux, et se redressa dans son lit. Elle était couverte de sueur, et elle mit quelques temps à réaliser où elle était. Un plateau sur lequel trônaient un bol de flocons d'avoine, un verre de jus de tomate et du thé chaud, était posée au-dessus d'elle. Un Sirius propre ux cheveux plaqués en arrière était assis au bord du lit.

« **Sois fière de toi, comme je le suis.** »

Elle avala son petit déjeuner sous la surveillance de Sirius - craignait-il qu'elle ne s'évanouisse de nouveau ? Hermione glissa un coup d'oeil dehors : apparemment, le matin s'était levé. Elle avait passé la nuit évanouie. Son petit déjeuner lui fit du bien, et après une douche tiède, elle s'habilla de pied en cap, prête à repartir.

« **Je vais payer la réception.** » Sirius hocha la tête et la laissa descendre en première, alors qu'il cherchait et fouinait, afin de voler ce qu'il pouvait.

La femme à la réception était à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Entre deux bulles de chewing-gum, elle lui rendit sa monnaie et lui donna la carte de l'hôtel. Hermione tourna la tête vers l'escalier, surprise que Sirius ne soit pas encore descendu. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fronça les sourcils, et soupçonneuse, monta quatre à quatre et aussi discrètement que possible. La porte de la chambre était ouverte, et elle entendit distinctement des voix masculines, graves et glaciales, ainsi qu'un brang retentissant.

« **Où est l'autre sang-de-bourbe ?!** »

Hermione bondit, la baguette à la main, en visant l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas encore entendu : touché en plein dans la poitrine, il traversa la vitre de la fenêtre sous le choc.

« **Granger** » la salua Drago Malfoy, en retirant son masque d'argent. Le même air arrogant, songea la sorcière d'un air dégoûté. Malfoy tenait en joue Sirius, allongé au sol, le visage en sang.

« **La fuite est finie. Quand tu as échappé aux rafleurs, le Maître a lancé les mangemorts à ta suite. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de réaliser que tu n'étais plus toute seule** » minauda t-il, en lançant un nouveau sortilège sur Sirius qui poussa un gémissement, alors qu'une entaille profonde se formait sur son épaule.

« **CRABBE ! Tu es vivant ?!** »

Une voix jaillit par la fenêtre pour l'assurer, et dans un éboulement spectaculaire, Crabbe fit s'effondrer le mur qui l'avait vu tomber. Lévitant, il revint dans la chambre dans laquelle un nuage de fumée et de plâtre stagnait, faisant tousser Hermione. Elle avait toujours la baguette tournée droit devant elle, mais Malfoy risquait de tuer Sirius. Elle se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore fait.

« **Vous allez nous suivre gentimment. Le Maître vous préférerait vivant, mais si l'on doit vous tuer, mieux vaut une tête coupée que rien du tout.** »

Hermione s'était doutée qu'ils étaient poursuivis. Le calme ne pouvait durer. Une impression de calme succéda à la panique en elle ; un calme froid, calculateur. Et elle sentit qu'elle était capable de tuer, pour se défendre elle, ou Sirius, ou ceux qu'elle aimait.

« **Qui te dis que ce ne sera pas moi qui te tuerait ?** » et la voix glaciale de la sorcière fit sursauter le blond. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle se défendrait. Hermione chercha désespéremment les yeux de Sirius, en essayant de l'avertir, de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

« **Voldemort nous veut uniquement vivant pour nous torturer** » et elle ressentit une grande satisfaction à voir les deux mangemorts se tortiller au nom de leur Maître. « **Vous n'êtes pas égaux à lui. Vous n'êtes que des vermiceaux. Ses esclaves, ses chiens** » et à ce mot, Sirius comprit et alors qu'il se transformait, échappant aux mains de Drago, qui devait à présent baisser le bras pour le viser, Hermione hurla : « **DURO !** »

Une forme sombre la frôla, et dans un nuage de plus en plus épais de poussière de mur, elle s'éloigna en courant. Elle croisa des moldus, hurlant de panique, et elle se fondit dans la foule, la main accrochée à la fourrure du dos du chien sombre. Derrière elle retentit des hurlements plus forts, et elle essaya de ne pas penser à Crabbe découvrant Malefoy blessé, dans le meilleur des cas, ou transformé en pierre dans le pire. Ils se faufilèrent au dehors, dans une mêlée monumentale ; un pan de l'hôtel s'était effondré au sol, et le reste menaçait de le rejoindre rapidement.

Sirius prit la tête de leur duo, et ils ne prirent même pas la peine de cacher leur course. C'etait effréné, et d'autant plus effrayant qu'ils courraient pour leurs vies. Aucun mangemort n'essayerait plus de les attraper vivant. Une voiture de police passa dans l'autre sens, ainsi que des pompiers et des ambulanciers. Hermione ignora tout cela, et essaya de se concentrer sur le soulagement à se savoir en vie. Sirius l'était également, mais elle voyait les entailles brillantes de sang à travers sa toison noire. Elle n'avait plus de souffle. Son coeur allait exploser. Sirius s'arrêta, et elle se plia en deux, sans réaliser qu'elle était en larmes. C'est quand deux mains lui relevèrent le visage qu'elle comprit qu'elle étouffait presque, le souffle court, haletante comme si elle avait une attaque.

« **Calme-toi. Hermione, respires doucement et-** » La sorcière le repoussa presque, refusant le réconfort qu'il lui offrait avec ses paroles et son regard doux. D'un ton accusateur envers elle-même, elle se fustigea tout haut : « **J'ai peut-être tué Malfoy, ou blessé. Que crois-tu qu'ils leur feront, à tous ces moldus ? Je suis responsable de leur sort !** »

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de dire _nous sommes_. Les prunelles d'onyx de Sirius se durcirent, et il la forca à le regarder, les doigts sous son menton.

« **Toute la misère du monde n'est pas sur tes épaules. Tu ne pouvais rien pour eux, à partir du moment où Crabbe et Malfoy sont arrivés.** »

Hermione secoua la tête, les joues perlées de larmes. La panique s'était calmée - ne restait que cet affreux vide. Elle se sentait morte, à l'intérieur.

« **C'est faux, tu le sais. Si ils nous avaient capturés, ils ne les auraient pas blessés ou tués ... Ces pauvres moldus ...** » Sirius eut un grognement ; Hermione se doutait qu'il n'appréciait pas la faiblesse qu'elle montrait, ni sa compassion aigüe. Peut-être que devoir la réconforter l'agaçait également, quand ils auraient du courir le plus loin possible. « **Capturés, nous ne pouvions pas aider Kingsley ou Rémus à résister à Voldemort. Capturés ou tués, nous n'aurions été que des victimes. Aider la résistance, c'est aider les moldus de demain à se libérer du joug des mangemorts.** » Il avait raison, mais Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle _voulait_ qu'il ait raison.

Elle se tut, hocha la tête, et ils reprirent la route plus discrètement, longeant les fossés et les ravines, évitant les villes. Ils avaient perdus un sac à dos, qui contenait les rations de voyages et des vêtements. Ils en ressentiraient bientôt le manque, mais c'était dans un silence morne qu'ils avançaient. Hermione regretta de ne pas être de meilleure compagnie, et s'efforça de rendre son voyage utile : elle s'entraîna sur les transes que Sirius lui avait enseigné. C'était toujours mieux que se rappeller les hurlements de terreur autour d'elle. C'était toujours mieux que de laisser son imagination mettre des images sur les sons qu'elle avait entendu. _C'était toujours mieux que tout le reste._


	5. V Brighton

Le temps s'était maintenu à la pluie, et ils avaient passé leur temps à marcher. Les jambes d'Hermione lui avaient fait mal, au début, si mal qu'elle avait dû les masser, le soir, quand Sirius leur accordait quelques heures de repos plus que mérité. Ses muscles la brûlaient, mais elle restait silencieuse. L'animagus, lui, était plus que muet : il était transfiguré dans un mutisme boudeur, ou glacial, parfois. La sorcière avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un grand enfant, ou d'autres fois à un adulte très âgé. La lueur dans ses yeux, quand elle croisait son regard, était aussi changeante que les formes des nuages, et ce qu'elle y voyait lui faisait peur ; elle espérait que la faiblesse qu'elle montrait, par sa fatigue ou par sa compassion, n'amenait pas Sirius à la détester ou à vouloir partir loin d'elle.

Il n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'elle continue ses entraînements, mais elle prenait quelques instants, le soir, enroulée dans son manteau dans un fossé, essayant de chasser l'humidité de ses cheveux, pour rentrer dans cette transe spéciale, cette concentration si difficile. Elle avait l'impression de donner trop d'énergie, et qu'elle aurait pu se déployer à faire un feu, à trouver de la nourriture. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas user de ce temps pour autre chose - c'était un moment sacré, et elle regrettait la voix de Sirius, ses mots calmes, sa confiance tranquille, qui l'aidaient tellement.

Ils partageait la nourriture qui leur restait, et le deuxième jour, ils en vinrent à boire beaucoup d'eau pour calmer la faim qui les tenaillait, leurs vivres ayant disparues, mangées ou oubliées dans l'hôtel. Ils ne virent aucun mangemort, mais ils évitèrent de toute façon les grandes routes, les villes et villages, et toute activité magique. Dormir sans voir formé un bouclier autour d'elle rendait Hermione nerveux, pourtant elle confiait ses heures de sommeil à la veille vigilante de Sirius. A l'aube du troisième jour, ils étaient déjà en train de voyager quand la forêt s'arrêta soudainement, pour devenir une falaise de pierre granuleuse, grise et battue par les vents. Hermione sentit l'air iodé, et lécha ses lèvres sèches : devant eux s'étendait une plaine à l'herbe rase, qui se transformait peu à peu en sable du bord de mer. Et, au loin, une ville dont quelques immeubles et une gigantesque cathédrale dépassaient de l'horizon.

« **Tu désires toujours aller à Brighton ?** »

La voix de la sorcière était cassante, comme le croâssement d'un corbeau : elle fut surprise d'entendre le son de sa propre voix, et Sirius lui lança un regard incrédule, comme si il s'étonnait lui aussi qu'elle eut prit la parole. L'ébahissement disparut aussitôt, l'animagus ne permettant pas à son visage de montrer ses sentiments en cet instant ; il hésita, et Hermione craignit qu'il se contente de hocher la tête. Elle se sentait si diminuée par son silence, c'était comme si elle ne valait plus la peine qu'on lui parle. Alors, quand elle entendit sa réponse, ce fut comme une ondée sur une fleur déséchée.

« **Oui. Espérons que nous arrivions à trouver des rebelles, là-bas. La résistance peut s'y être installée, même si j'en doute ; néanmoins, cela ne nous ferait pas de mal d'espérer tomber sur un ami qui nous veut du bien.** »

Et le mince sourire qui étira ses traits émaciés donna à Hermione envie de pleurer. Après leur dissenssion, elle avait tellement désespéré de revoir ce genre d'expression sur le visage de son ami. Malgré elle, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Harry : qu'aurait-il dit, à savoir sa meilleure amie et son parrain dans leur situation présente ? Aurait-il été fier, ou aurait-il désapprouvé leur mission ? Elle préféra chasser ses idées noires, et se concentra sur comment descendre la falaise penchée. La brise avait un goût agréable de sel, même si elle devait sûrement piquer aux plaies de Sirius.

« **Tu ne veux toujours pas que j'y touche ?** »

Elle lui avait demandé, quand ils s'éloignaient de l'hôtel. Elle avait insisté - _Merlin savait combien elle avait insisté !_ Mais cette tête de mule avait refusé tout net, grognant que si elle continuait à l'embêter, il allait lui faire le même genre de plaie afin qu'elle ne se soucie que de ses propres blessures. Si elle n'avait pas pris au pied de la lettre la menace, elle avait comprit qu'elle devait clore ce sujet. Peut-être que l'avancée vers leur objectif rendrait Sirius un peu moins sévère envers lui-même.

« **Si j'ai besoin qu'on y touche, je te le ferai savoir.** »

Hermione soupira mais abandonna le sujet, même si un regard sur les blessures suffit à lui donner un frisson : dessous les haillons que portait Sirius, les trois profondes plaies avaient cessé de saigner, mais elles étaient pleine de terre, rouges et boursoufflées. Hermione serra les poings ; le sourire sur le visage de Malfoy, quand il avait blessé Sirius, fit monter la nausée de son estomac. Elle espéra que Rémus ou Kingsley seraient là, ou qu'ils auraient au moins des membres de l'Ordre. Puis, elle éteignit la flamme de son espoir comme on monche une bougie : personne ne savait qu'ils seraient là. La moindre trace de magie serait détectée, et Rémus ou Kingsley n'avaient aucun moyen de connaître leur destination ou même leur état. Ce qu'ils risquaient de trouver, par contre, c'était des mangemorts, bien installés dans une ville portuaire comme celle-ci. Elle s'arrêta, les cheveux dans le vent ; ils étaient particulièrement à découverts, sur ces plaines désolées, et elle se sentit soudain nerveuse et appeurée. Sirius lui lança un coup d'oeil en voyant qu'elle n'avançait plus, lui demandant silencieusement ce qui la retenait.

« **Ne devrions-nous pas juste prendre un bateau pour l'Italie, ou la France ? Je veux dire, ils ne sauront pas que nous sommes ici ...** »

Sirius s'immobilisa, son regard balaya les alentours, et il se laissa soudain choir dans le sable à leurs pieds ; Hermione fit de même, contente de pouvoir se reposer, même si la poussière et les grains de sable commençaient à pénétrer partout, dans le moindre orifice à disposition de leur pouvoir irritable.

« **Je t'ai dis que Rémus avaient ses petits secrets. Il a réussi à passer la frontière anglaise, et je ne t'en dirai pas plus. Il s'est installé en Italie, avec d'autres membres, mais ce que je ne t'ai pas dis, c'est qu'il y a plusieurs endroits, notamment à Brighton, où des cachettes sécurisées sont sensées nous attendre. De là, nous pourrons les contacter, leur indiquer notre position, et pourquoi pas leur demander de nous rejoindre.** »

L'ébahissement face à un tel secret laissa Hermione pantoise. Elle ne put enlever le ton désapprobateur et fâché de sa voix : « **Et tu ne me l'as pas dis, parce que ... ?** »

Les yeux noirs de l'animagus se plissèrent, et il répondit d'un ton sec, comme un aboiement réprobateur : « **Ce n'est pas un problème de confiance, si c'est ce que tu peux croire ; néanmoins, le but d'un secret est de le rester ; plus il y a de gens qui le partagent, plus il a de chance d'être révélé.** »

Hermione sentit le rouge cuire ses joues. Bien entendu - Sirius s'en voulait encore d'avoir demandé à Peter Petigrow d'être le dépositaire du secret des Potter. Il était toujours rongé par ses souvenirs, comme si sa mémoire travaillait comme de l'acide à détruire son coeur. En restait-il encore quoi que ce soit ? Cet homme, si charmant autrefois, avait été changé en bête aux abois par les détraqueurs et sa fuite éperdue. Retrouver Harry n'avait été qu'un mince réconfort, et il l'avait tout aussi rapidement perdu. Hermione ne pouvait qu'imaginer la folie que devait cacher ses boucles noires et ses yeux sombres luisants comme de l'encre. Elle se sentit le coeur gonflé de compassion pour cet être qu'elle ne connaissait pas tant que ça, mais qui représentait à la fois la résistance face à la noirceur des mages noirs, et la faiblesse d'un homme dont la démence résulte de tout ce qu'il a égaré sur sa route, amis et famille.

Sirius dût prendre son silence pour une victoire, car ils se relevèrent et reprirent la route. Hermione détecta rapidement les cris des mouettes, et si le silence l'avait gêné durant ces derniers jours, ce bruit lui vrilla les tympans jusqu'à l'agacement. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle accueillit les premières cabanes de pêcheurs, et ils pénétrèrent dans la ville dans une matinée avancée. Sirius, transformé en chien pour l'occasion, ne reniflait pas autour de lui comme un canidé ordinaire ; il collait les jambes de Hermione avec un soin particulier. La sorcière avait le coeur au bord des lèvres : les agglomérations étaient devenues synonymes de danger, de regards inquisiteurs. Sirius finit par lui montrer la voie à suivre ; les rues étaient anormalement désertes, et les gens qu'ils croisaient avaient le teint gris, les yeux hagards et caves. On aurait dit des fantômes ou des spectres plutôt que des humains. C'était là une preuve d'autant plus flagrante que le Lord Noir avait étendu son pouvoir partout dans le pays. Les moldus étaient sous bonne garde des Mangemorts, et la plupart était tout simplement utilisée comme esclaves ou menu fretin afin d'amuser les sorciers aux ordres de Voldemort. Hermione chasse tout cela de sa tête : elle se concentra, un pas après l'autre, en équilibre sur le fil de la vie. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe - Sirius l'avait dit, Sirius l'avait prévenue, sans eux, tous seraient morts pour rien. L'inutilité des disparitions d'autrui avait un goût de cendre et de ruine dans sa bouche.

Sirius poussa du bout du museau un portail apparemment ouvert, et c'est avec une vigilance accrue qu'elle pénétra à sa suite dans le long couloir qui figurait un jardin minuscule. Ils passèrent le coin d'une vieille maison, et la sorcière se stoppa net : construit dans une pierre couleur de ciel nuageux, dont elle semblait voir des reflets irisés, une maison trônait sur des ruines.

« **C'est comme le Square Grimmaurd. Tu savais que j'allais t'ammener à l'abri - et le fait que je sois là joue sur la façon dont cet abri t'apparait. C'est aussi une preuve que sa magie diminue : tu ne devrais être capable de la discerner uniquement si je t'en avais indiqué l'emplacement exact. Nous devons nous dépêcher ; je suppose que les mangemorts ont dû passer au peigne fin les environs, et si les protections de l'abri sautent, mieux vaut ne pas être dans ses environs quand cela arrivera.** »

C'était le plus long discours qu'il avait prononcé depuis longtemps ; Hermione hocha doucement la tête, et ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte de bois noir. C'était comme si un bout de ciel, dont les nuages bougeaient toujours, s'était décollé du firmament et que l'on avait façonné avec son essence une maison. Ou comme si quelque sorcier fou avait apposé une peinture de ciel pour camoufler la cachette aux yeux externes, sauf qu'il n'avait pas songé que du ciel directement sur du jardin, ce n'était guère discret. Sirius poussa la porte du bout des doigts, sur le qui-vive, la baguette d'Hermione dans les mains.

Elle remarqua que ce minuscule bout de bois comptait énormément à ses yeux. C'était durant le genre d'instant où le temps semble s'étendre comme une matière élastique, où les secondes s'étalent autour de vous, au ralenti. Ce morceau de bosquet, empli d'une magie qui lui était propre, était l'élément externe qui rendait ses sorts palpables. La voir tenue par Sirius, c'était à la fois étrange et mystique. Comme si il tenait un morceau d'elle-même. Elle regretta presque de la lui avoir passée, mais son remord disparut bien vite alors que ses pieds claquaient sur le sol jonché de poussière de la maisonnée.

« **Cherche un objet de forme ronde, avec une trompe.** »

La porte claqua derrière eux, faisant sursauter la sorcière, mais il n'y avait personne - hormis eux deux, deux fantômes amaigris et traînant leur fatigue comme une amie de longue date. Sirius s'était mis à fouiller frénétiquement autour de lui, retournant des papiers, une table, et disparaissant dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une cuisine. Hermione avança sur sa droite, dans un grand salon au parquet terne. Il y avait un très vieux piano, dont elle distinguait la forme sous un drap blanc. L'atmosphère avait la saveur des éons passés. Elle se mit à chercher à son tour, et elle en était à se demander si l'objet existait bel et bien, et à sa demander à quoi il servait pour que Sirius y mette autant de conviction, quand un glapissement la fit relever la tête.

L'épaule calmement posée contre l'entrebaîllement de la porte, la lumière d'une fenêtre illuminait Sirius dans son dos, inondant ses cheveux d'une clarté spectrale. Son visage pâle était dans l'ombre, et son sourire dévoilait des dents aux canines pointues, un sourire carnassier. Dans sa main droite, il tenait ce qui ressemblait à un klaxon. Mais ce qui chavirait la sorcière, c'était l'air à la fois perdu de Sirius, et combien sa maigreur le faisait paraître plus jeune. Les traits tirés, il devait avoir des cernes aussi noires que les siennes. L'animagus vint s'affaler dans un canapé en soulevant un nuage de poussière, puis il appuya fortement d'une pression de la main sur l'objet. Dans un léger couac, l'instrument forma une vibration dans l'air, puis ce fut tout. Hermione haussa les sourcils, puis se décida à parler : « **C'est sensé faire quoi, exactement ?** »

Mais Sirius lui indiqua de se taire, en posant un index sur ses lèvres décharnés. La sorcière, piquée au vif, s'assit en face de lui dans un fauteuil semblable, et croisant les jambes dans un semblant de fierté, baissa ses prunelles noisettes vers le klaxon. Quand, à la périphérie de son regard, la légère vibration dans l'air se transforma en tourbillon qui effaçait les couleurs de la réalité, comme une goutte d'eau dans de l'aquarelle, elle manqua de se jeter au sol, dans une surprise proche de la terreur. Mais Sirius, lui, se pencha en avant, avidement, son rictus exacerbé, de la salive luisant sur ses commissures. Il avait une étincelle de délire dans ses orbites sombres.

Une forme s'agita dans l'air, et Hermione porta une main à sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot étouffé. Rémus Lupin, du sommet du crâne à la moitié de sa poitrine, était apparu à eux. L'image était terne, grisée, et les contours rongeait l'espace lui-même, mais Hermione se fichait de savoir quel genre de sorcellerie c'était là. Rémus, ses grands yeux doux, son sourire calme et patient, Rémus était bel et bien vivant.

« **Hermione. Sirius. Oh, mes amis** » murmura t-il, et plus que n'importe quel miroir, ces mots emplis d'une compassion incommensurable, aux dimensions infinies, leur fit comprendre combien ils avaient changés.

Leurs os pointaient sous leur peau tendue, tels deux épouvantails de chair aux carcasses trop grandes. Hermione avait perdu le peu de graisse et de forme qu'elle avait, quant à Sirius, ses muscles saillaient, noueux comme les noeuds d'un arbre, sans une once de gras. Ils n'avaient rien de beau d'héroïque ; la privation, la peur, les dangers et les blessures les avaient réduits à ce qu'il y avait de plus primal, de plus animal. Deux êtes fragiles, deux flammes à peine flamboyantes. Hermione ressentit une honte brûlante à être réduite à un animal aux abois, et cette brûlure alimenta la haine contre les mangemorts.

« **J'envoie Kingsley immédiatement à Brighton. Sirius, je t'avais déjà indiqué nos cachettes. Reposez-vous, nous serons bientôt réunis.** »

Et, sans en dire plus, comme si il craignait d'être espionné, Rémus disparut, non sans un dernier regard empli de tristesse.

 _Ce fut tout._

Le silence était aussi destructeur que les mots, trop gentils, et aussi fragile que l'espoir soudain d'avoir fini, d'avoir enfin atteint leur objectif, d'être enfin en sûreté, et bientôt entouré d'amis.

Alors pourquoi Hermione sentait-elle aussi vide ? Il y avait un énorme trou en elle, aux contours indéterminés, à la manière de ce vortex dans lequel Rémus était apparu. Un endroit sans couleur et sans joie, où les murmures étaient des cris, et les hurlements des gémissements peinés. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et tenta de repousser ses idées noires. Kingley arriverait bien vite, et l'Italie les attendait peut-être. Des membres de l'Ordre, avec des idées de combat et les moyens de se battre contre Voldemort. Elle leva les yeux, et décela chez Sirius une frustration intense. Peut-être avait-il espéré autre chose que ces discours syllabins de Rémus. Il se leva sèchement, dédaignant le klaxon, et s'éloigna à pas furieux.

« **Les cachettes ?** » fit la sorcière d'une petite voix comme un couinement de souris. Sirius était une tempête, un orage grondant, sur le point d'exploser, mais elle se devait de lui montrer qu'elle était là. Elle était prête à essuyer ses cris, quitte à être la dupe de leur dispute, car c'était préférable à la solitude dans laquelle il allait se murer, encore une fois.

« **Pour les repas. Les couvertures. C'était encore une fois une façon de nous protéger : si les mangemorts tenaient cette maison, ils n'avaient pas accès à nos vivres, nos affaires, nos secrets.** »

Elle hocha la tête, chercha d'autres mots, plus réconfortants, mais Sirius le lui interdit d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle abdiqua, et se contenta de chercher à l'endroit qu'il lui indiqua. Elle l'entendit monter à l'étage, mais elle préféra rester au rez-de-chaussée. Sa baguette trônait sur la table basse, à côté du klaxon : quand l'avait-il reposée ? Peu importait ; elle s'en empara comme si elle venait de retrouver son coeur. La sentir entre ses doigts, c'était retrouver sa force, sa magie. Immédiatement, ses doutes se cristallisèrent : Kingsley leur expliquerait tout, et ils allaient tout faire pour déchoir ce lord noir.

A sa grande surprise, il y avait un cellier magique, rapetissé, dont elle sortit viande et légumes frais. Elle trouva également des ustensiles de cuisines, et à gestes maladroits, elle se mit à cuisiner. C'était des gestes trop quotidiens, trop douloureux. Des gestes d'une autre vie, qui n'avaient plus de sens dans leur guerre. Pourtant, c'est avec un bonheur consommé qu'elle sentit les aromes exhalés par une tomate fraîchement coupée, et sa joie d'entendre rissoler la viande dans une poële frisait le ridicule. Mais elle ne trouvait pas absurde de se réjouir d'aussi peu : les petites consolations, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Son regard se porta au dehors : la pluie s'était remise à tomber, froide et annonciatrice de l'hiver précoce. Une joie malicieuse naquit en elle, alors qu'elle se réjouissait à l'idée de revoir la neige, quand une grande partie d'elle-même vouait au froid une haine féroce. Elle avait vécu dans l'hiver polaire, elle avait ressentit les engelures et les difficultés à se nourrir quand la terre était gelée. C'était aussi énivrant que bizarre de voir une partie d'elle encore innocente et enfantine.

Elle appela Sirius quand le repas fut prêt, mais il ne descendit pas. Le coeur lourd, elle mangea seule, sur le piano. Elle se nourrissait à une main, pour ne pas dévorer. Le goût de la viande avait une saveur exquise, et la tomate était divine. L'autre main, elle, pianotait. Les notes, cristallines mais désacordées, sonnaient comme des gémissements de plainte de l'instrument. Elle termina de manger, essaya de jouer une mélodie que son père lu iavait enseignée, puis éclata d'un rire larmoyant en l'imaginant secouer la tête, l'air exaspéré devant la bête d'ivoire et d'ébène qui ne rendait pas les bonnes tonalités. Elle retint ses larmes - elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Le ventre plein, la fatigue au creux des reins, elle monta à son tour, devina rapidement où était Sirius à ses bruits de pas (de toute évidence, il tournait comme un lion en cage), elle trouva une chambre vide et s'y installa. Les draps sentaient le renfermé ; elle en ajouta deux pour se tenir chaud sur le matelas aux ressords usés. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait réussit à obtenir un résultat à son animagie, Hermione ne fit pas l'effort de faire sa transe. Pour la simple et bonne raison que, son estomac rempli prenant le dessus, elle s'endormit, la tête sur l'oreille, roulée en boule comme une enfant, serrant contre elle un bout de drap. Dans ses mains serrées, crispées sur le tissu, sa baguette.


End file.
